deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Marie Rose/Gallery
The following is the gallery for the playable character, Marie Rose. Concept Art Wj7UrRN.jpg|Concept artwork - DOA5UA 182.jpg|Halloween 2014 concept - DOA5U MARIE.jpg|Design Contest (2014) - DOA5LR marie-rose-2.jpg|DOA Festival 2015 Collaboration concept - DOA5LR 019.jpg|Costume by Tamiki Wakaki DLC concept - DOA5LR CGP7-CBWoAAYgdO.jpg|Halloween 2015 costume concept - DOA5LR Ckf30s2WYAAcEbD.png|"I'm a Fighter" costume concept (far left) - DOA5LR 561c8a01b6f43.jpg|Swimsuit design contest concept art - DOAX3 1 201511041808466a8.jpg|First Print swimsuit concept art - DOAX3 l_56b446871c507.jpg|Concept artwork - DOAX3 Doa5la 03 cs1w1 854x480.jpg|Halloween 2016 costume concept (right) - DOA5LR Renders DOA5UA Marie Rose Render.png|''DOA5UA'' c01_img.png|''DOAX3'' Promotional Images DOA5UA Marie 1.jpg|''DOA5UA'' DOA5UA Marie 2.jpg|''DOA5UA'' DOA5UA Marie 3.jpg|''DOA5UA'' DOA5UA Marie 4.jpg|''DOA5UA'' DOA5UA Marie C2-1.jpg|''DOA5UA'' DOA5UA Marie C2-2.jpg|''DOA5UA'' 1452140_380160608786186_1128696231_n.jpg|''DOA5UA'' 1530526 623368937699371 49603335 n.jpg|''DOA5UA'' marie rose.jpg|Valentine's Day 2014 - DOA5UA 10402501_741876945886996_656918603331580548_n.jpg|Poster - DOA5LR 10885277_742304532510904_6050274609427746276_n.jpg|Poster - DOA5LR 10915238_755451531196204_4564278678255468634_n.jpg|Poster DOA5LR DOA5LR Valentines 2015.jpg|Valentine's Day 2015, with Honoka - DOA5LR DOA5-4.jpg|''DOA5LR'' c01_stil_01.jpg|''DOAX3'' c01_stil_02.jpg|''DOAX3'' 055.jpg|''DOAX3'' 054.jpg|''DOAX3'' Marie Rose before change.jpg|''DOAX3'' 030.jpg|''DOAX3'' 02 1.jpg|''DOAX3'' Img syokai ps4.jpg|''DOAX3'' Ss 11.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 Ss 08 2.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 Ss 06.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 Ss 05.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 Ss 03.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 Ss 02.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 Ss 01 2.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 CeS2LNzUIAAQtW-.jpg|Marie Rose icon - DOAX3 CeS2LNKUAAAQbhX.jpg|Marie Rose icon - DOAX3 CeS2LNFVAAA6-TI.jpg|Marie Rose icon - DOAX3 CeS2LMDUUAASl04.jpg|Marie Rose icon - DOAX3 L 56f4fca8e64a4.jpg l_56f0cbe1bc314.jpg|Famitsu bonus costume - DOAX3 l_56f385e2d679f.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 l_56f385e2db9a4.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 l_56f385e2d967b.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 096.jpg|Marie Rose venus costume - DOAX3 Marie Rose collab banner.png|Marie Rose novelization collaboration banner - DOAX3 Marie Rose novel cover.jpg|Marie Rose novelization cover - DOAX3 Sec2 7 img2.jpg|Marie Rose during an event - DOAX3 Doa5 02 cs1w1 1000x562.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Pic_doav_overview10.jpg| Pic_doav_overview2.jpg| Pic_doav_overview4.jpg| Downloadable Content Images DOA5UA Marie 3.jpg|''DOA5U'' Marie Rose 1504410_3759982775032_438270620_o.jpg|''DOA5U'' Marie Rose Debut (Santa's Helper) Marie Rose School.jpg|''DOA5U'' Marie Rose Debut (School Uniform) Marie Rose Cheer.jpg|''DOA5U'' Marie Rose Debut (Cheerleader) Marie Rose Nurse.jpg|''DOA5U'' Marie Rose Debut (Nurse) Marie Rose Gym.jpg|''DOA5U'' Marie Rose Debut (Gym Class) DOA5U Marie Rose Training.jpg|''DOA5U'' Training Gear DOA5U Marie Rose Overalls.jpg|''DOA5U'' Overalls DOA5U Marie Rose Bedtime.jpg|''DOA5U'' Bath & Bedtime DOA5U Marie Rose Maid.jpg|''DOA5U'' Maid DOA5U Marie Rose USB.jpg|''DOA5U'' Ultimate Sexy Bunny DOA5U Marie Rose Halloween 2014.jpg|''DOA5U'' Halloween Costume 2014 DOA5U Marie Rose Police.jpg|''DOA5U'' Police Uniform DOA5U Marie Rose Xmas.jpg|''DOA5U'' Christmas DOA5LR Marie Rose Angelic Maid.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Season Pass marie-rose.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Season Pass alternate screencap DOA5LR Marie Rose Ninja1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Ninja Clan 1 DOA5LR Marie Rose CE.jpg|''DOA5LR'' New Challengers DOA5LR Marie Rose Swim.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Premier Sexy DOA5LR Marie Rose SK.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Senran Kagura Dead-or-alive-5-last-round-11_032001C200806547.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Fighter Force Marie Rose As Lilia.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Deception Marie Rose Tamiki Wakaki.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Costumes by Tamiki Wakaki Marie_Rose_DOA_Festival_2015_Special_Costume.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Red Bull 5G Costume C_072_14.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Hot Summer Costumes Set 3GLqvpO.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Falcom Mashup Costumes c_074_16.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Halloween 2015 (R set) Ss 0b511ecc23482cfa02e9136bc07093e1a655b96c 1920x1080.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Schoolgirl Strikers Mobile Game collaboration Costumes (transformed state) C 075 14 1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Schoolgirl Strikers Mobile Game collaboration Costumes (schoolgirl state) C 076 10.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Designers Choice 2015 Costumes Set C 079 09.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Tatsunoko Mashup DOA5LR Marie Valentines Day.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Valentines Day DOA5LR Marie Rose Gracia.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Samurai Warriors Marie Rose Whirlwind.jpg|''DOAX3'' Whirlwind C C 084 03.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Newcomer Costume Set (Undercover) C 084 02.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Newcomer Costume Set (Sports Uniform) C 084 01.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Newcomer Costume Set (School Uniform) CiUxZKVUgAApJeL.jpg|''DOA5LR'' GUST Mash-up Marie_Rose_Fairy_Tail.jpg|''DOA5LR'' "Fairy Tail" Collaboration DLC C 088 03.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Attack on Titan Mashup C 089 13.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Flower Set c_091_06.jpg|''DOA5LR'' King of Fighters mashup 14680702_1335427066468473_5394444018935042084_n.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Halloween Costume 2016 C 096 13.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Summer Festival 007.jpg|''DOAX3'' Peanut 111.jpg|''DOAX3'' Niagra 120.jpg|''DOAX3'' Popcorn 124.jpg|''DOAX3'' Aroma I 129.jpg|''DOAX3'' Innocence C 089 13.jpg|''DOA5LR'' - Flower Set Marie Rose Lazy Morning.jpg|''DOAX3'' Lazy Morning. 138.jpg|''DOAX3'' Mummy CzJGmf4UQAEPRK8.jpg|''DOA5LR'' AQUAPLUS Collaboration 147.jpg|''DOAX3'' Biscuit 150.jpg|''DOAX3'' Ocean Sunfish C 098 13.jpg|''DOA5LR'' High Society DLC 03788f84ca074d8b21e282f721d7889f482a092a-1163236.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Season 6 Pass Bonus Costume C4cvyUJUEAMf0R5.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Chinese New Year DLC C6ytM0DVAAAyG6H.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Arc System Works Costume Set C9C2XLvVYAAjMNz.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Victory prayer! Priestess costume DLC C TWVBcVwAA8d a.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Cowgirls DLC L 593782318d06a.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Gust Mashup Swimwear DLC 753555.jpg|DOA5LR Halloween Costume 2017 Miscellaneous Images= Stars - Marie Rose.png|Render - Musou ☆ Stars PBS Marie Rose.png|Promotional Render - Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash 21430060_1447740805262176_5042720097097433220_n.jpg|Marie Rose - Dead or Alive 5: Infinite Picture |-|Videos= 【マリー・ローズ編】アクション紹介『無双☆スターズ』|Musou ☆ Stars Gameplay Category:Character Galleries